Only For You
by queenofcolor
Summary: Naruto was just a waiter in an upscale restaurant, and definitely not gay. Sasuke just the very straight CEO of a company known all throughout Konoha. After too many chance encounters Sasuke has had enough. "only for you" he whispers, he cant help but smirk. never once did he think this would happen. NarutoXSasuke.slight NarutoXHinata and NarutoXSakura only in the beginning tho.
1. To See You

**Hello! this is my first fanfic so please don judge, but i do enjoy constructive criticism! so please please comment!**

**Also, i do not own Naruto, or any of its characters D:**

* * *

"Naruto! Get over to the table Hinata just seated!" my boss, Kakashi yelled. I cringed, he sounded angry… which was unnatural for him. he was normally too busy reading porn to care.

"Yeah just a sec, I gotta place this order." I called back out, rushing back to the kitchen.

I don't think we've been this busy in months. I placed the order in the kitchen and went to wait the table Hinata had just seated.

I passed Hinata on the way "Hey its table eleven over there." She said pointing to the table near the back of my area. She started for a couple whom had just walked in.

"Got it. Get TenTen on that couple, I'm packed." I said over my shoulder already making my way to that back table. I heard her call for TenTen, assuming she heard me. I pulled out my notepad and headed for table eleven.

I stopped at the front of the newly sat table and recited the words I had said so many times "Hello, my name is Naruto and I will be your waiter this evening. Can I get you guys started on something to drink?" how many times had I said those words I wonder? Probably one too many.

This is not what I had planned doing right out of high school. But I'm not sure waiting tables is in anybody's list of things to do in their life. but sometimes there is just no way of avoiding it. But hey, it paid the bills and got me by and that's all I was really asking for these days.

I looked up and had to actually keep myself from gasping. I had never seen someone so beautiful, man or woman. He was gorgeous, I wasn't even gay and I found myself saying it. His pitch black hair was in a styled mess, and his obsidian eyes were leaving holes in my body they were so smoldering. He wore a black suit like most of the other customers in this high class restaurant, and was seated with two other men.

One man had sickly looking skin with long black hair and a sly smile, and the other had narrowed eyes with lines on his face, he resembled the pretty boy. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and they were both wearing suits.

"What reds do you have?" pretty boy asked in a quiet voice of velvet. Oh god! Of velvet? Jesus Christ Naruto, you're going crazy. There has never been a question about my sexuality. Never, not even once or a slight chance… and there isn't now either! I shook my head, attempting to clear it.

"There is a list of our wines on the back here." I pointed to the section where our wines were listed. "Tonight's special is also a red summer wine, if that is an interest to you." I watched as he perused the menu completely captivated. I couldn't believe I was getting like this over a boy dammit!

"Yes, I think we'll just have three glasses of that special you mentioned." I nodded and wrote it down on my pad.

"Alright I will be right back with your drinks." I said. I flashed a smile and went to go check on my other tables before getting their drinks.

I returned to the table my hands filled with the three glasses of wine, just like a boss. Pretty boy had removed his tie and undone the first button on his white t shirt. I could feel my cheeks already heating up and mentally smacked myself, calm down!

"Okay, I've got three glasses of tonights special." I set down the glasses in their respective areas. I watched as pretty boy took a sip of the wine. His face remained emotionless as he drank it, so I couldn't really tell if he liked it.

I ran a hand through my hair. I couldn't believe I was getting so caught up on a dude! A fucking dude! Come on Naruto, get it together man! You like women! Hell you and Sakura have hot hate sex at least once a week! GET HIM OFF YOUR MIND! I kept chanting it to myself but I couldn't seem to be able to even take my eyes off of him.

"So can I get you guys anything to eat, or do you need more time?" I asked twirling the pen in my fingers.

"I think we're good on time." the one with the long hair spoke. "I'll have a salad to start and then I would like tonights special, rare, with a baked potato and broccoli."

I nodded as I wrote it down and looked to the guy with the ponytail assuming he was next. "I'll just get a plate of the chicken parmesan. Can I also get bowl of mixed vegetables on the side?"

I smiled "Yes of course. And what for you sir?" I asked now looking at the pretty boy. He was just to pretty. It should be a crime, to be a guy and be that attractive. It really doesn't make it fair for the rest of us, that's for sure.

"I'll get a salad as well, with blue cheese instead of whatever it is you normally put on it. And then I will also get the Kashmiri lamb on white rice without the green peppers." He said quietly, but I caught every word. I was completely enraptured. I've never been like this even with a girl. Yet my heart was in knots and it was hard to keep my heart beat and breathing in check.

He looked at me, and I felt my stomach do flips. I subconsciously grabbed their menus and mumbled something about being back in a bit to check up on them. I put the menus back and rushed the the bathroom; I didn't care if it wasn't on break, I needed to breathe.

I ran some water over my face and through my hair. I looked into the mirror. I think a permanent blush had worked its way onto my face, making the scars on my cheeks stick out more. My lips were unnaturally red, my bright blue eyes were wider than average. I think the only normal thing about me was my all too blond hair sticking in every direction, I was beyond trying to tame it. I grabbed my stomach, because I could still feel the butterflies in my stomach. I slid my hand up to my heart, it was still pounding. This was not happening.

I massaged my cheeks, to try to get the color to go away. I did a few pep jumps. I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay. I don't like him. He is just off the scale gorgeous. I smacked myself for that last comment. I was going to make it through tonights shift if it killed me dammit!

I slapped myself a few more times and did some full body shakes, attempting to loosen up and shake this whole god damn thing away.

"NARUTO! Naruto what the hell are you doing?!" Kakashi poked his head through the bathroom door, I immediately quit shaking. I flashed a grin that normally killed the ladies and ran a hand through my hair.

"Nothing boss! Just catching my cool." I said already making my way around him and out the door.

"Well catch your cool on your break Naruto! You have tons of tables, get the hell out there!" he yelled at me. I cringed. I've never seen him so mad. Then again he has never had Kiba skip a shift. He had to call in Choji to cover him.

"Right…" I said and began my job with a more determined mind and clearer head. I place the trios order and checked on my other tables. I refilled the drinks of my other tables and brought salads out to the trio. I refused to look at pretty boy. I wouldn't fall, I just wouldn't.

I delivered food to two of my other tables and saw Hinata long enough for her to tell me table seven had left. I collected the tip and set a busboy on the table. By the time I had finished my rounds the trios food was up. I went to collect their salad plates before I brought about their real food.

"I'll be right back with your food." I flashed a smile out of habit and carried away their salad plates. I dumped the plates in the sink and hurried off to get their food. I grabbed all four dishes like a pro and carried it off to their table.

"Alright, I've got tonight's special, chicken parmesan with a side of mixed vegetables and then an order of Kashmiri lamb. Do you guys need any sauces?" our eyes connected for just a moment, a fraction of a second… yet I could feel that familiar heat reach at my cheeks

"I think we're good." The one with the long hair said, looking around his party for any objections.

"Great. I'll just get you guys another glass of wine?" I asked looking at the guy with the longer hair, trying to completely avoid pretty boy.

"That would be fine." He said, a sly smile on his face before turning to his food.

I turned to go get their wine and caught pretty boy staring at me through his messy but somehow styled hair. I could feel the heat creeping back into my cheeks, I think it was there to stay. Damn it, why the hell does he have this effect on me?!

I slapped my face all the way back to the kitchen, attempting to clear my head. I grabbed down three new glasses and poured the wine methodically. I looked over to see Hinata massaging her temples. I smirked, I bet she is calming now that it's getting less busy. I shook my head and delivered their wine, completely avoiding pretty boy.

"Anything else I can get you guys?" I asked looking at everybody but pretty boy. I don't care if I get a lousy tip, I wasn't going to compromise myself.

"I think we're fine." Mr. pony-tail said before taking a sip of the wine.

I nodded and went to check on my other tables. One had left and another I delivered food to.

After the trio left the night kind of flew by. Since it was so busy I did really well on tips. I always got fantastic tips but it was also an upscale restaurant. I would hardly be able to afford a glass of wine, let alone a meal here.

I was relieved when it was closing time. I had just picked up my last tables tip when Hinata began locking up. The rest of our coworkers had left a while ago, we were the only ones scheduled to work until close, and even Kakashi had left.

"What a long day." I mumbled heading to the computer to log out.

"Tell me about it" she sighed. I felt her behind me as I logged out.

I turned around suddenly. Her grey eyes met mine and her lips parted. I knew she liked me, and I needed to blow off some steam after tonight. I needed to prove to myself I wasn't gay. Sakura was unfortunately out of town. Hinata looked up at me, I think she could tell what I was going to do.

I took a step towards her. But she took a step back. I backed her all the way to the counter. I looked as she braced herself on it. I looked back up at her, she looked both excited and scare. I traced my lips up her neck, and I could feel her breathing hitch. It made me smile against her skin, and I felt Goosebumps forming. She wanted me, bad.

I picked her up and placed her on the counter. I positioned myself between her legs and placed both my hands on either side of her thighs. I leaned forwards until our noses touched. It was her that went in that last inch. Her lips were warm and felt comforting after tonight. They reminded me that yes, I did like women.

I wound my arms around her waist and she tangled her fingers in my hair. I felt the actual proof that I was not gay in my pants spring to life. I was surprised when she licked my lip. I felt myself smile and bit her own lips and deepened the kiss, and wrapped my arms tighter around her tiny waist.

I pulled away and she rested her forehead on mine. She was panting has hard as I was.

"Come home with me tonight" I whispered placing my hands on either side of her face. I felt her nod, and that was the only encouragement I needed to take her home.

* * *

**How did you like it? please leave a comment below! this idea just sprung to me looking through a bunch of fan art and a fan fiction i was reading! i got mad because none of them were how i wanted them to be, so i decided to make it my way! please tell me if you liked it, and if you didn't what i can improve on! thank you!**


	2. To Wait For You

**Hey guys! I just couldn't sleep and had to keep writing! i honestly don't really know where this story is going, but i have a general idea. im going to be honest. there is not Sasuke in this Chapter, but there should be in the next! :D don't worry they will be doing naughty things soon, just be patient! i want it to be an actual story not just a bunch of sex (aka porn XD) PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE IT!**

**Shout out to flavia07 for being the first commentor! it made me really happy that you enjoyed it so much, and so this chapter is dedicated to you! i'm sorry but it might be a little boring!**

**i will reply to any and all comments the second my twenty four hour grace period is up, i promise(:**

**and lastly, i do not own naruto, i know it makes me cry too! D':**

* * *

I was rudely awoken by blaring Macklemore from my phone. I couldn't help but groan as I fumbled in the dark for my phone. I heard somebody stir next to me and froze, only to remember last nights events. Another groan escaped my lips, I am such a dick. I just had sex with Hinata. Fuuccck. I groaned again and sat up. I rubbed my face. What had I been thinking? Oh yeah, I needed proof I wasn't gay. Hinata definitely delivered. She did this… thing wither her tongue-

"NARUTO!" Hinata rolled over and pulled the covers over her head. "TURN IT OFF!"

Oh. Right. My phone was ringing. I grabbed it and couldn't help but groan again. Why, why, why, why ME?! One lady on the phone and one lady in my bed, I'm so screwed.

I answered the phone attentively. Afraid of extreme yelling and possible deafness. "NARUTO! I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET A HOLD OF YOU FOR AN HOUR! WHAT THE HELL?!" my expectations were met by an earful from Sakura.

"Sorry, sorry. Jesus, I was sleeping woman! Just a sec." I held the phone away from my face as a stringful of curse words blared through the receiver. I got out of the bed and pulled on a pair of orange boxers and a discarded white t shirt before leaving the bedroom so Hinata could sleep, I at least owed her that.

"Okay, what do you want?" I asked opening the curtains, only to be blinded. "Fuck" I muttered shielding my eyes from the death everyone called the sun.

"I have to go to a business party tonight and I need you to come with Me." she said. I was joyous that she had calmed down and was no longer yelling at me. I could hear her typing something on the computer, she was probably at work.

"Awe man! Come on Sakura, it's my day off and we aren't even dating. How can you expect me to drop everything and be your date?" I whined into the phone. I rested it on the crook of my neck, trying to get a pot of coffee going.

"One word." She said. I could only imagine her smiling "Sex." Somehow I knew that would be her answer. And she was right, I was at her beck and call for anything that involved sex.

"Deal." I said the second it left her mouth. I could hear her snicker on the line. She knew me too well.

""you're way too easy. Come get me at six." She said and hung up. I looked at the phone, she hung up on me! I shrugged, "Bitch..." I muttered and made some toast while my coffee brewed. I had fallen into many of Sakura's traps before. She was hot and I liked sex. I was often doing her favors for sex. Does that make me a prostitute, or her a prostitute? I mean, I guess it makes me sound like a whore. But I guess really she was the only one I normally had sex with… Hinata and last night were an exception. Sakura and I were kind of in a non-exclusive relationship that had lots of sex in it.

I shook my head. Back to the real problem at hand… or more like in my bed is a better way to put it.

I can't believe I had sex with Hinata. I purposely ignored her feelings for me so this wouldn't happen. I didn't want to be in a relationship with her, or really anybody else. She is the kind of girl you take home to your family, the girl you marry. I didn't want that, especially since I knew it could get serious with her. I don't know what I'm going to do. She deserves a guy that's going to give her what she wants and needs, and I'm just not that guy.

Why? Why, why, why?! I banged my head into the fridge with every why. I found myself asking that a lot. Why? Oh I don't know?! Maybe because I'm dumb as hell! I couldn't handle the fact that I got so flustered over a boy and I threw Hinata's feelings under a bus because of it. Damn that boy. I hope I never have to see his gorgeous, undeniable beautiful, gorgeous, smoldering face ever again. Dammit! I smacked myself. Blushed creeped into my cheeks and my heart started to pound. Just thinking about him sent me into a spin.

I subconsciously buttered my toast and poured a cup of now brewed coffee. I had run out of grounds days ago and had been using the same grounds for a while so my coffee was really watery. I ate my toast in an angry fashion, all stirred up about my situation. I had a strange attraction to a boy. I slept with a good friend and coworker and Sakura didn't know. Not only that I had to suffer through a business party with her just for sex.

Why do I have to be a guy?! If I were a girl all I would have to worry about would be my nail color, and brad and Angelina. I sighed and rested my face on the small wooden table. Today was going to suck, I could already tell.

I looked up as problem number one walked out of my bedroom. Her long blue purple hair was a mess and she looked sexy in my white button down shirt. She yawned and looked at me, I could tell she was fighting some sort of internal battle. She was so easy to read.

"Do I smell coffee?" she asked making her way to the coffee pot.

"Yeah but it's pretty watery. There is some hazelnut creamer in the fridge if you like that." I said taking a sip of my own watery coffee. It felt like there was lead in my stomach and my throat was all congested; I could hardly mutter a word. I haven't felt this guilty in forever. This is a conversation I have never wanted to have.

I closed my eyes and massaged my temples. I listened as Hinata prepared a cup of coffee and sat down opposite of me. I was about to say something but Hinata beat me to it, opened my eyes to look at her.

"Listen Naruto…" she began, looking very concentrated at her coffee cup. "Let's forget about last night okay? I don't really know what we were thinking. Were coworkers and Sakura would have my head if she found out. I let my emotions get the better of Me." she took a sip of her coffee and finally looked at me. I could tell that she was conflicted. She was such an open book, I felt bad but I agreed.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what I was thinking. I think I was horny and bitter Sakura was out of town." I said already feeling the guilt of lying to her. I knew exactly what I had been thinking, I really wasn't that horny… or bitter.

She smiled a bit. And we sat in an awkward but comfortable silence as we drank out coffee. It was glad Hinata didn't want me to date her, but I also felt like the captain of the douche canoe. I can't believe I did that, I am seriously the dumbest dude ever.

"I have gotta go, I work at three." She said as she got up to put her coffee cup in the sink I couldn't help but watch her. She was definitely attractive, almost more so than Sakura. She definitely had better boobs.

I rubbed my face when my thoughts flashed back to pretty boy from last night. Gahh! Why couldn't I get him out of my head?! I pinched my cheeks and pulled at them, trying to get rid of the permanent blush that had settled on them. He is a boy! I am a boy! And I'm not saying I'm against gay people, but I don't want to be one! I shook my head and got up to take a VERY cold shower.

"Bye Naruto, see you at work tomorrow." Hinata called as she left the apartment.

"Yep." I called back, a towel already in hand.

"Oh and I'm stealing your shirt!" she giggled and shut the door before I could protest. I sighed, another work shirt down the drain. Sakura had already stole two.

After taking a long cold shower I settled down on the couch for a day of TV, before that horrible party tonight, man I hate suits.

I began getting ready to go around four thirty. I mostly started early because I needed my suit and I had no idea where it was. I actually had to call Sakura, and after a few choice words on her part she told me there was one in a box under the bed. Why it was there of all places I will never know.

I took another shower and actually washed my hair. I went through the routine, hair, teeth, deodorant, the clothes, the cologne, the works. I had to go searching for a clean pair of socks but in the end I was ready to in time. I gargled with mouth wash one more time and left my apartment about five forty.

Sakura narrowed her eyes when she opened the door, scoping me for any imperfections.

"Youre early." She stated deciding I was presentable and placing a kiss on my cheek. She turned around and headed inside, leaving the door open for me to follow. I shut the door behind me and headed straight for the fridge. I pulled out a beer, popped the top and took a long swig. We didn't have to there until seven, so I settled into her couch prepared to be there for a while.

I kept feeling my thoughts drift back to pretty boy so I watched Sakura get ready to preoccupy me. I watched as she ran around, every ten minutes in a different dress. She kept trying to style her short bob, to no avail.

"If it helps, I like it just like that." I said taking another drink of my beer. My helpful insight was bashed but a string of curses. After that I sat quietly and watched her get ready.

Finally, closer to seven than I would have liked, she was ready to go. I watched as she fussed with her hair more, before looking to me, hands on her hips.

"So, how do I look?" she asked fluffing her hair a bit and picking stuff off her dress I couldn't even see.

"Hot, and professional." Tacking on that last bit, knowing that's what she wanted to hear; it was a business party after all.

She nodded and messed wither her hair more. Her pink bob was natural, and hot. She wore black long sleeved dress, with an open back that came just above her knees. She had on black pumps and had a sparkly hand purse thing, I didn't know what they were called. Did it really look professional? Eh. Did it look hot? Hell yeah.

"Alright let's go" she fussed with her hair some more and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I ran a hand through my own hair and placed a hand on the small of her back and lead her towards the door, If we didn't get out now, we never would. I bypassed my car and she handed me her keys. We weren't allowed to take my car, apparently it was hideous; or so she says.

Alright night, give me hell… I'm ready for it.

* * *

**PLEASE COMMENT! I live for it, i love getting feed back on stories(: i'm really sorry it was so long. this was more of a filler chapter. i wanted you guys to get more of a feel for the relationships Naruto has, and his personality in this story.**

**but i promise there will be sasuke in the next chapter, and lots of sasuke naruto yumminess in later chapters, just please be patient and stick through it with me(: **

**love you guys, and thanks for reviewing :D**


	3. To Ache For You

**Ta-Da! yes, its another chapter. three in the same day! how you ask, and why? Well im going out of town this weekend for a week and i cant help but feel i must make up for time lost! you don't understand the process i go through for each chapter though. first i have to hand write it, then i have to type it. if i don't its too rushed, since typing it makes me add more details.**

**this chapter finally has Sasuke in it! Yay! i missed him. but unfortunately other than a very flustered Naruto there is no SasuxNaru. i think there will be not the next chapter but the chapter after that! So please be patient! **

**Also, thank you for the reviews! they make be very happy, more happy than you know! i love hearing you love my story!**

**Lastly, it is a sad, sad day; because i do not own Naruto D':**

* * *

I hadn't been at this party for more than five minutes yet I was already bored to death. I just let Sakura do all the talking, which she seemed to prefer anyway. I'm not sure if I could handle another conversation about hair, I might die. How girls could spend hours talking about vanity I will never know.

"I'm going to go get us a glass of wine." I whispered in her ear, seeing a waiter in the distance.

"Remember I like it white." She called. I stuck my hand in the air so she knew that I heard her, already walking away. I heard her friends giggle behind me, and Sakura laugh a little too, before attempting to hush them. I smiled, girls were so weird. I was glad this party was outside, I don't think I would have fared well indoors.

I tapped the waiter on the shoulder and he turned to face me. I grabbed a white wine for Sakura and a red wine for me. I flashed a smile at the waiter, knowing how difficult it can be to wait on high end people sometimes.

I decided to sit on a bench away from the action for a bit, not wanting to go back to Sakura yet. I set down the wine so I could rub my temples. I could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on. I sighed and ran a hand through my unkempt hair.

My thoughts somehow drifted back to pretty boy from the previous evening. It was nearing twenty four hours since I had last seen him. I felt a strange achy feeling seep into my heart. I grabbed at my chest, what is this?! What the hell IS this?! This… this feels like sorrow, and hurt, and pain and so many other horrible emotions bundled into one gigantic dagger, stabbing at me growing stronger with every beat of my heart.

I knew what this was. This was longing. Naruto, what have you done to yourself?! You're longing for a guy! A beautiful, gorgeous man. I felt my cheeks heat up, a normal occurrence nowadays. Those butterflies in my stomach erupted and my heart started beating faster. I buried my head in my hands. What is wrong with me?! I felt like crying. This wasn't me, this isn't who I am. Naruto Uzumaki does not get torn up over boys like some adolescent teen girl!

I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair, if I didn't get back to Sakura soon she would kill me for ditching. I grabbed both the wine glasses, taking a long drink from mine before going to find her. Listening to her and her friends yammer about pointless things is better than questioning my sexuality.

Sakura's smile looked strained. I would probably get an earful later. I handed her the glass of wine she requested and took a sip of my own.

"What took you so long?" she asked through gritted teeth, a smile still plastered to her face; I think it was starting to melt on.

I shrugged, I didn't really feel like telling her the truth, "I got lost in the crowd. I couldn't find you." I whispered back. I slipped an arm around her waist, more for my comfort than her own. She tensed up at first but then relaxed into me, and I knew I was forgiven.

"I'm looking for my boss, but I can't find him anywhere!" she said standing on her tip toes. When she wore heels and then stood on her tip toes she was almost as tall as me, and that was kind of weird. I watched as she looked around, trying to keep her hair out of her face.

"What do you need your boss for?" I asked, taking another sip of wine. I noticed her friends had vanished, I was silently thanking god. Maybe I could just convince Sakura to go, and we could just go home and have sex.

"There is a new position available and it pays way better than the job I have now. Plus the benefits are much better than my current ones, and I get my own office!" she said excitedly still looking around for her missing in action boss.

I nodded, "Ah, well that would be good. Maybe he isn't here though." I said trying to coax her into leaving.

"Aha!" she said. Those were not the words I wanted to here. "I've found him" I sighed and was whisked away by an all too excited Sakura. She dragged me through the crowd by my hand. Trying not to spill my wine everywhere was possibly one of the hardest things I have ever done, no joke.

And just when I thought my night could not get any worse, I looked up to see where Sakura was dragging me. This really could not be happening. Was this even happening? Please let this be a dream! Oh please, oh please! I'm not sure I can handle reality anymore, sorry world.

Guess who Sakura's boss is? Guess! Yeah, you're right, it's pretty boy. From last night. Could my life get any worse? He was wearing a suit, without a tie and the first button was undone; just like last night. His obsidian black eyes widened when he saw us coming but his mask stayed in place. His messy but styled was an impossibility itself. It almost defied gravity… or the will to care, not sure which. This was without a doubt the worst day of my life.

I inwardly groaned as my heart sped up and my stomach flopped around. It seemed my body was more excited to see him than my brain was. This was so stupid, I shouldn't be like this about a boy. No way did I ever think I would have to ever see him again.

I wanted my legs to turn into lead, and just keep me from getting any closer to pretty boy, but instead they were light as feathers. I suddenly found myself keeping up with Sakura's rampage through the crowd. I was so confused. My legs wouldn't listen to me. They kept going forward, even when I demanded that they stopped. It's liked they were attached to my heart, and not my brain like normal legs. this was so damn annoying. Why can't this happen to some other poor unfortunate soul?

As we approached I saw him smirk, he was still wearing that same smirk when Sakura finally came to a halt. I tried to drape my arm back around my waist, but this time she knocked t off. I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows. What? Now that were in front of pretty boy, and I need more support than you realize you ditch me? What a bitch, why I even put up with her I don't really know.

I tried to avoid looking at him, but my pounding heart kept convincing me to look. I wonder if he could hear it. It was loud in my ears, it almost drowned everything else out. That familiar blush had settled on my cheeks and my stomach was a tangled mess. I wanted to smack myself and get control of myself, but id dint want him to think I was weird.

"Sasuke. This is my err… date. Naruto Uzumaki." I froze. Did Sakura really introduce us? Does she hate me? I think she does. Now he knows my name, and I know his. I tried out his name in my head, it sounded like a snake, or a cats purr. Does he remember me from yesterday?! Oh god, oh god! I'm going to have to shake his hand! I found myself freaking out over the small contact. I hope my palms aren't sweaty. I watched in sheer terror and a little excitement as he stuck his hand out. I've never been more flustered in my life.

I extended my own hand into his. He gave it a firm shake, I mustered what strength I could in my haze to shake my hand. My heart was erratic, I'm sure he could feel it in my hand. It was like every space our hands touched was magnified one thousand times. It felt like little currents of electricity was racing in-between our hands. And god it was so hot! It felt like I had just placed my hand on a stove… in a good way. I think I'm going to melt.

"I believe we have met." He said, just as quiet, just as lovely. NARUTO! Naruto get yourself together. He is going to see right through you! I took a deep breath. And another. Breathe, breathe, breathe. I removed my hand from his.

I flashed a smile, now more in control, "Yeah, I was your waiter yesterday." I said. I stumbled a little on my words but kept it together.

Sakura's eyes were on me. But I was having a hard time looking away from pretty boy-I mean Sasuke. He was the first one to break eye contact. I felt like I was released from some sort of trance. I shook my head and ran my free hand through my hair. I took a long drink of my wine and put my free hand in my pocket since Sakura wanted to be a little bitch.

I watched as he and Sakura talked business. I only listened when he spoke. His voice was like a music box that only played my favorite melodies. God I was getting all sappy. I think I was addicted. And he was drug. Everything about him made me want him. His zealous confidence, the way in which he spoke that made you have to listen. Maybe it was the way that when he looked at you, you melted just a little. His eyes were smoldering, and his hair just said I dare to say something.

I was so captivated, just by the way he moved his body. I could tell he was muscular, more so than me but not too much. He was taller than me too, by a few inches. He seemed so disinterested in everything, but I think that was just his mask. I think he was just boiling with emotions on the inside.

Even the slightest movement of his caught my eyes, even when I wasn't trying to look. I loved it when his mouth twitched into a smirk, it was the only emotion he allowed himself to show. It made me think; hey, maybe he is human after all.

Everything about him… just made me want him. I don't think I've ever wanted someone or something so badly before. Not even a woman. He was different from the women and the other guys. It was like he was made to tease me. He was everything I wasn't, maybe that's why.

I watched as something Sakura said made him smirk. His lips were so… tasty looking. I could look at them for hours, think about them for hours, kiss them for even longer.

I made a face and shook my head. No. No, no, no. I will not think about kissing Sasuke. Damn bastard, making me have these thoughts.

I am not sure a girl could have been any more descriptive or, sappy. I am a man, I like women. I have a date to prove it. I looked down to Sakura, but she seemed just as entertained by Sasuke as I did. Damn her. I just wanted to go home and have sex, and this is what I get! I sighed and shook my head again, he probably thinks I'm crazy by now.

I took the last sip of my wine. And pleaded for Sakura to finish up her business talk so I could get away from the only man to ever drive me crazy. I started to watch him. He seemed preoccupied by something else. I turned around to see what he was staring at, but couldn't seem to find anybody.

"You will have to Excuse me, but something has come to my attention." He spoke interrupting Sakura. My heart felt a little sad, suddenly. When was the next time I would even see this man, the eager me that wanted him to go was now begging him to stay, mentally of course.

"Oh, of course sir! I'll see you tomorrow at work." Sakura said abnormally cheery. We both watched him go. Even his back was sexy, that bastard.

"Do you think that went well? I couldn't tell. I'm not sure if he likes me." Sakura said turning to me.

"I think that went as good as it could have." I said, being honest. "And besides, who could hate you; with a face like that." I said placing both of my hands on either side of her face. She nodded.

"I'm sure you're right." She said and leaned in to kiss me.

"Now can we go? You know I how much I hate events like these." I said kissing her again.

"Yeah let's go" she leaned in again for a kiss and pulled me through the throng of people towards the car. Thank god that night was over. I'm not sure if I even wanted to have sex tonight, I think I would almost rather just sleep my troubles away.

* * *

**so? what did you think!? i had to rewrite Naruto and Sasuke's interactions several times over to get it the way i wanted, and i am still not sure about it :/ please let me know what you think! I LOVE REVIEWS. i do. i really really do. they make me want to write more(: so if you want more just REVIEW! please(:**


	4. To Form Real Thoughts For You

**Hey Guys! so this will probably be the last chapter that i upload until either late next Friday or early Saturday. ( the 25 or 26) im going camping and there is no internet D: i think the next chapter is when Naruto and Sasuke's relationship will start to take off.**

**this one is sort of fillerish, but it kind of gives you a deeper look at Naruto(: **

**Thank you for the reviews! i love hearing how much you enjoying the story, keep it up!**

**lastly, i don't own Naruto, let me go sit in a corner and cry now D':**

* * *

(A few days later)

"Sakura, I swear to god. Where are you even getting this shit?! I cannot afford eighty dollars for one shirt, I don't think I could even if I sold myself on the street corner." Said trying to not even touch the pricy satin shirt she handed me as I attempted to put it back.

"Fine, but hold this." She draped three dresses in my arms and a pencil skirt and two billowy shirt things. Sasuke had given her the promotion and she felt the need to go shopping with the bonus that came with it. I somehow got sucked into carrying her bags for her. I sighed as she placed yet another black pencil skirt in the pile, looking almost identical to the one already in the stack.

"Okay follow me." she weaved her way through the racks like a pro and I had to pick up my pace just to keep up. Everybody working here looked like they had something up their ass. All of them had either stick straight hair or short curly bobs, with grey pencil skirts and satin shirts. It was weird; they were like clones.

I sat down on the bench outside of Sakura's dressing room. I know what Neji was talking about now when he said never go shopping with a woman. Only he didn't understand that Sakura wasn't any kind of woman. She was a bitchy, self-centered woman. She would only have her way or you would be taking the high road. She was seriously hell in heels.

She came out of the dressing room wearing a red number, with slits up to the middle of her thigh, and white trim all around. She flattened out invisible wrinkles in the dress and fluffed her hair a little bit, and turned to me, "So?" she turned around in a small circle. "What do you think?"

In all honesty I wasn't crazy about it, but if I said that she would bite my head off. "I think it looks great." I said, hoping to sound convincing enough.

She looked at me through narrowed eyes and turned back towards the mirror. "I just don't think it's really Me." she said grabbing her boobs "it makes me look small." She said and closed the door to change into another outfit that I am sure would be flawed in some way.

We did this exact thing in tons of different stores, for hours upon hours. She kept saying that every store we walked into would be the last one, but the second she was done there she would "ooh" and "Ahh" and rush over to an adjacent store, expecting me to follow. I'm not complaining or anything, but clothes can get pretty heavy after a while."

"Okay, I swear this is the last one. She said as she walked into another business store. Grey tones and a weird shade of blue were the only colors in the store. She rushed from rack to rack. I didn't know somebody could get so crazy over a bunch of suites that looked the same to me.

"Oh Naruto! It's an Armani suit, you have to try it on!" she held out a black suit and went to go find a tie to go with it. It looked exactly like the suit I had at home. It was black and it looked nice, I didn't need another suit woman!

She shoved the suit at me, along with a bright orange tie. I couldn't help but comply after the look she gave me. Seriously though, if looks could kill. She pushed me into an empty room and shut the door behind me. "I'll be waiting!" she said in a sing song voice, I felt like maybe she was evil… maybe.

This suddenly felt like a jail cell, and she was the warden. I think I am in hell.

I took the suit off the hanger after I had stripped. I put it on and checked myself out in the mirror. I left the tie undone, too lazy to bother with it. It looked the exact same as the suit that was way cheaper that I had back at home. I checked the price tag on this suit and almost fainted, really not even joking.

I stepped out of the dressing room, knowing Sakura wouldn't be satisfied until I did. I watched as she clapped her handed and squealed. She did a twirling motion with her fingers indicating she wanted me to turn, so I complied.

She clapped again "Naruto, I've never seen you look so good in a suit! You have got to get it." Was she serious? Did she think I was going to spend more money on a suit than I did rent?! She is fucking insane! I burst out laughing and I couldn't control the fits of laughter bubbling up, it had been a while since I had laughed so hard.

When I finally pulled myself under control she was giving me the glare of death. Her arms were crossed and she was giving me that look. The one that said that if I didn't control myself right now, somebody was going to lose a very special, precious pair of balls.

I straightened up and ran a hand through my hair and blew out a breath. "Seriously though Sakura, I really can't afford this suit. It costs more than a months pay." I said looking in the mirror. I always thought I looked pretty sharp in suits. This one kind of oozed confidence though, just like Sasuke. If I had the self-esteem of Sasuke I could really work a suit like this. But I felt like I was playing dress up in my daddy's clothes.

"I don't really care. You're getting it." She said, daring me to say otherwise. I'm way too easy… I just can't say no to anybody. I'm just going to return it the second she leaves. She probably won't be able to tell the difference between this suit and the one I already have. I actually have three others, but I'm not sure where the other two went.

"Fine." I muttered, going back into the dressing room to change. I checked myself out in the mirror one more time. Every time I looked at myself in this suit I felt more like a little kid. I remember when my dad actually used to let me run around in his suits. My mother would laugh and would make it seem like I was at work. All day long I had to color, at the time it seemed like such a grueling task but now I just find myself begging for those memories to come back.

I blew out a breath and ran a hand through my hair. I hadn't thought about my parents in a while, I haven't had enough time to be alone with my thoughts… just the way I like it. I slid off the jacket and the shirt to stare at the scars of times past, of times better forgotten. There was a reason I was emancipated from my foster parents the moment I turned sixteen.

I shook my head again and pinched my cheeks. No bad thoughts Naruto! I plastered a smile on my face, but it just wasn't really one of those days.

I hung the suit back up and threw back on my own clothes. Sakura was waiting outside of my dressing room, looking as impatient as ever.

"What took you so long?" she asked grabbing my arm and towing me towards the checkout counter. My account might not even let this transaction go through, I don't think I even had half of the money this costs in my bank account. How embarrassing, if my transaction was declined. But maybe then Sakura would understand just how poor I really am. I don't think she really knew what living a hard life was like. No, I don't expect she would.

"Is this all for you sir?" a woman with stick straight hair asked me, taking the suit from my hands to package it all fancy and neat inside a box. I sighed and shook my head. I can't believe I was doing this, the second Sakura goes back to her car in the parking lot, and I'm booking it for this store before it closes.

"Yeah, that's it." I said getting out my wallet and debit card. She took it from me and slid it. I was kind of hoping it would decline, and save me the work of having to return it. It of course had to go through though, and when the receipt printed out I died a little on the inside. I tucked it into my pocket and carried both my box and Sakura's bags out to her car. I loaded them in the trunk, since the front was filled with other shopping escapades she had committed without me.

"I will give you a call later this week." Sakura said, kissing me on the cheek. She hopped into her light blue bug and sped out of the parking lot, going faster than what was safe. I waited until she had pulled out into traffic to head back inside. The store was on the third story of the mall. I took the escalators, since I didn't feel like putting in the effort required for stairs.

By the time I made it to the third floor it was ten minutes to close. The people inside the store I had just been in were sweeping the floors and reorganizing the clothes. When the sales lady saw me back so soon she flashed me an apologetic smile.

"Hey, sorry about this but I really need to return this. My girlfriend-err that girl is a little controlling and I really can't afford this." I said running a hand through my hair. And flashing my lady killer smile. Her cheeks flushed. Sakura definitely was not my girlfriend, and I didn't want people thinking she was.

"Yes, of course. I can return it right over here, if you will follow Me." she led me to a back counter where she began typing things into a computer. I placed my receipt on the counter and leaned against the surface.

My cheeks filled with heat before I even saw him, I don't even know how that was possible. He was looking near the front, at the exact suit I was returning. My heart sped up when I saw him. He looked more casual than usual, in a pair of dark wash jeans and a white button down shirt. He looked like he was contemplating something.

If by some telepathic connection his head snapped up when I looked at him. Our eyes met, and my heart melted into a little puddle. The butterflies were going crazy inside my stomach, I almost felt faint. I wonder if he felt this way when he sees me. Does my gaze burn holes right through him? I wonder if his heart pounds in his head and if his stomach jumps into his throat.

I watched as he smirked, composed as ever. How does he even do that? He is all Mr. calm and collective and I am a drooling puddle of mush. He doesn't know what he does to me, he doesn't even know that I'm wrapped around his finger. And I don't even know his last name.

"Mr. Uzumaki." I could hear the lady calling me and I forced myself to look away from that bastard. I turned around and wiped a bit of drool that had actually escaped my mouth. I bet he was smirking at me because I was staring at him like a deer caught in headlights. My eyes were wider than a crack addicts and my mouth hung open like an idiot.

I shook my head and smiled apologetically at the lady. "Here is your return receipt, I just need you to sign here." She pointed to a line near the bottom of the receipt. I signed on the line and threw my hands up in the air, happy that was over. I couldn't believe I let Sakura talk me into that death trap. I wouldn't have been able to pay rent if I had kept that suit.

I knew he was behind me, but I was trying to ignore the intensified beating of my heart, or how my hands got clammy just by being near him. I wiped my palms of my hands on my parnts and tried to keep the flush from my cheeks.

I turned to leave and he was right there. Like not right there, but close enough to make my legs quiver a little. I could tell he knew I was flustered. It was sort of painfully obvious, my legs were shaking, my palms were sweaty, my cheeks were flushed, and I'm almost sure he could hear my heartbeat.

"So we meet again." He murmured, he had the suit I had just returned resting in his arms. I scratched at the back of my head, wracking it for something sensical to say. I showed a smile, more to calm myself than to impress him. I know the suit will look good on him, I even thought of him when I had it on.

"Yeah, what a coincidence." It was the best I could come up with. He completely wiped my brain of any thought other than him, that bastard. Why does this keep happening to me? I felt like stomping my feet in an angry manner, but I felt like that may be a little bit childish.

"Were you just returning something?" he asked, his voice was like chime bells in the wind. I couldn't help but chuckle a little, of course he would ask that. I don't want him to think I'm poor, but I guess he probably already does since I was his waiter.

"Yeah, I was actually just returning that suit, Sakura made me buy it. It's really just not something I can afford." I said. It made me kind of ashamed to say, but I stood strong; I felt like he wouldn't judge me… too much. Something about him made me want to pour my guts out to him. I wanted to tell him everything about myself. I think I just wanted him to be interested in me. How could anybody like him, beautiful, rich, CEO, and a man ever take interest in an average, poor, waiter, and also a man like me. It was just so wrong, on so many different levels. Yet I felt myself yearning just to touch him again

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Not only was it never going to happen, I didn't want it to either. I was happy with my life, I didn't want something as complicated as a relationship with a guy. Especially since he was Sakura's boss.

"Yes, she can be rather…. Annoying at times." He said smirking. I could tell he tried to choose his words carefully. It made me kind of angry. He was tiptoeing around me because we was afraid that I would tell Sakura. What a bastard.

"Yeah, well what's done is done." I said rubbing my clammy hands together. My heart was still fluttering and my stomach was in knots that I don't think I could even untangle. I could still feel the blush in my cheeks, I'm sure he noticed. "I have to get going, I'm supposed to work the morning shift tomorrow."

He nodded and finally looked away from me towards the register. Right, they closed in two minutes and he still had to pay as well. I sighed and walked out of the store. My heart growing colder with each step I took away from Sasuke.

* * *

**So what did you think? i rewrote this chapter several times over, because i wanted Sasuke to be in it, but i couldn't figure out a place that they would end up meeting up because they lead such different lives. in the end i settled for giving you more feels for Sakura and Naruto's relationship, and a little peak at the less happy go lucky non shallow Naruto(:**

**i liked the interaction between Sasuke and Naruto until near the end, but i couldn't figure out how to fix it so i just left it.**

**im sorry that i wont be able to update until next week! it makes me as sad as you, trust me! especially because we haven't even gotten to anything juicy yet! when i get back though i will have plenty of chapters to upload i promise!**

**ANYWHO please comment! i love them, i love getting the little email that tells me that someone else took the time to leave me a little gift of joy! so please, make me happy and comment! **


	5. To Keep It Together For You

**Hello! long time no see. well i went camping for that week like i said. and after the last chapter i couldn't really figure out how to continue it. i had a case of writers block.** **Seriously, after hours of thinking about what to write next i finally just sat down and fucking wrote. and i liked it so Tada! warning, its super super long, over twice the length of the other chapters(:**

**Please comment and favorite and follow! it makes my heart happy every time i have one of those notifications in my inbox**

* * *

"Sir? Your coffee." The lady with the curly blue hair held the coffee out to me. Her arms shook and she had her sleeves pushed up. I could see the self her scars on her arms. I couldn't help but smile a little, so she was like me. She knew what real pain was.

When I looked back up at her face, she wore a weary smile. She looked tired and just overall worn down. I hadn't noticed how her most likely natural curls sagged or how the bags under her eyes made the young lady look older than normal.

I gave her a small smile and leaned in close. "It gets better, believe me. There are people out there that care. I do." I whispered to her and took my coffee. I pulled back and her face was slightly flushed and she looked a little shocked. I watched as she rolled down her sleeves, but I rolled up mine. "Believe me." I said in a firm whisper. She had to know, I couldn't just let her go without saying something. I flashed my own scars. My own were more brutal and many of them really ugly from going too deep. They covered my body… nearly everywhere.

My friends knew better than to say anything, for that time of my life had come and past. And they knew how I got when it was brought up.

The young ladies eyes widened and a determined look came across her face. "It will get better. It will." It sounded like she was more saying it to herself than anybody but it made me smile a bit. I hoped I made a difference in her life.

I rolled my sleeves back down and shoved the last spare dollars I had into the tips. I winked at her and threw her a dazzling smile. Kiba was waiting for me at one of the many tables, and if I didn't get over there soon he would raise hell. I threw a halve wave over my back as I walked away, happy with my actions.

I found Kiba at one of the back tables in the shabby coffee shop. Most of the chairs didn't match and they were all painted different bright colors. All the tables were white, but there were a few couches here and there that were old, squishy and mostly brown. Many of them had Afghans strewn over them, though I doubt anybody ever used them.

The walls were covered in various photos and very strange picture mash-ups. (I am not really sure what they are called) The whole entire place sort of screamed hipster, so didn't really want to question why Kiba and I always found ourselves in this place. There was a person here or there, sipping on coffee drinks I couldn't even begin to pronounce and typing away on their MacBook's. Three out of the four had a beanie on. Two of them had gages and the other two both wore thick black frames. Oh god where was I?

I sat down at Kiba, I think he caught me staring at the other customers and rolled his eyes. "Dude, you are reading too much into it." He said taking a sip of his drink. I am not exactly sure what it was. Probably one of those fancy drinks neither one of us could really afford.

Looking at him I raised an eyebrow and looked at my best friend. He wore a black hoodie with large brown buttons with a grey V-neck underneath and a cross necklace underneath. He was messing with the only piercing he had with his tongue; a single lip piercing on the right side. It donned a silver stud and twirled around as he messed with it. His dark brown hard was messed all over his head, but not quite as crazily as mine.

I then looked to my own attire, a grey cotton jacket and a white V-neck along with a necklace gifted to me by my now deceased aunt. I couldn't decide if we fit into the crowd here or not, but I really hoped the answer was no. hipsters were nice from afar, but get to close to the hoard and you become one.

Kiba flicked me on the nose and gave me a pointed look. I hadn't realized that he had been talking and snapped to attention. I smiled and ran a hand through my hair. Kiba leaned back in his bright blue chair and crossed his arms, looking slightly annoyed.

"What was that? Sorry I was spacing." I said smiling and taking a sip of my very simple Americano. Kiba rolled his eyes at me, he was used to me being a complete space case.

"What I was saying is that tonight Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are all in town for tonight and they thought it would be nice if we could get the old group together and go for dinner." Kiba said. That look in his eyes was practically confirming my fears.

"What restaurant did the pick?" I dreaded asking that question, because I pretty much already knew the answer. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are all siblings, and they come from a pretty prestigious family. Prestigious family means lots of money, that's lots of money I don't have, and many expensive restaurants that I can't afford.

Kiba snickered a little, which I don't understand why because he is in the same boat as me "They chose to go to Black Tie Affair." The look on Kiba face was pretty much priceless. He reminded me of those small child bullies that point and laugh at the weaklings.

I threw my head back and groaned. Black Tie Affair was possibly the most expensive restaurant in the entire city. There were about five super expensive restaurants for all the rich people. Black Tie Affair was pretty much number one. The one I worked at was about a tie between four and five. I let a few choice words slide and I heard Kiba chuckle.

I snapped my head back up and glared at him, "Don't give me that shit, you can't afford anything there either!" I accused crossing my arms and pouting like a child. Frankly right now I felt as if I had the right to act accordingly.

He smiled wider "I have two jobs remember? One dinner is not going to kill me like it will you." He leaned back and stretched revealing several bracelets lining his wrist. he was beginning to blend into the scenery I think. I smirked a little at my thoughts.

"Well whatever. Then you can pay for my buddy, pal… amigo?" I said smiling as big as I could manage without looking like a creepy clown killer. Kiba put a hand out to stop me.

"Stop right there. Fuck off, my money my food. None for you." He said a glint in his eyes.

I pouted "but Kiba I have no money" I whined crossing my arms again.

"I… give zero fucks. Sorry." He deadpanned. I could tell that he was messing with me, but it didn't take my mind off the money issue. I would have to find something to cut back on, I could probably scape enough for something. Kiba knew I had money problems, but he felt the heat too. Even with two jobs he had a hard time making ends meet. It was harder than we both realized I think, to live in the city. I mean I had been doing it since I turned sixteen, but I had government money then. Now… not so much.

"What time are we meeting at the restaurant?" I asked blowing out a breath and running my hand through my hair. I was already stressed and it wasn't even noon yet.

The sound of an alarm going off woke me from my nightmares. I was covered in a cold sweat and even though I had been dreaming my whole body was in tremors. Tears streamed down my face, and as I tried to recall the dream I couldn't. It was all I could do not to have a panic attack. Drawing a few calming breaths I ran a shaky hand through my hair and reached for my phone on the nightstand. It was blaring some Arctic Monkeys song that I had grown tired of.

I switched off and flopped down on my back. I rubbed my face and groaned. There was a reason I tried to not be alone. I hated it. More than anything I hated being alone. I surrounded myself with people whom I loved and people that made me smile. They were good for me. But sometimes, even with all of my friends I felt an emptiness in me. Like there was a gigantic hole in my chest, and I can't seem to fill it no matter what.

I was over my depression, but sometimes I feel like I had back then. I was helpless to my emotions, and to my actions. I sighed and rubbed my face again. It was more for comfort than anything. Sitting back up I ran a hand through my hair, recalling today's events.

I had crashed at Kiba last night after I had got done shopping with Sakura, he had wanted to have a Gears of War marathon but we ended up only getting through the first half of the first game before we fell asleep. We went out for coffee this morning, where he told me we would have to go to Black Tie Affair for dinner. I groaned even thinking about it. After I ditched Kiba at the coffee shop I went back home to sleep before tonight.

It looked like tonight was here, and there was no avoiding it. I stood up and stretched my arms and reached down to touch my toes. I did a few pep jumps and slapped myself in the face a few times to pull myself together. I wonder what Sasuke would think if he saw me like this.

I shook him from my thoughts. Trying to forget him was harder than one would think. He was like that annoying song that you get stuck in your head and you can't get it out. Only he wasn't annoying, it was only annoying how I felt about him. I've never felt that way around a girl or a guy. I love the way it feels, I just want it to be directed at somebody else.

My cheeks heated up from even thinking about him. He isn't even here and he drives me crazy! I shook my hair with both hands and made my way to the bathroom.

My shower was filled with more thoughts of Sasuke. That nearly permanent blush had settled in and I think was planning on staying. I grumbled as I pulled out my suit and began putting it on. I went through the routine of dressing, smelling, and overall looking nice.

I was supposed to be at the restaurant at seven, it the time was nearing six thirty. I did one last mirror check. I decided to wear a tie, just to be formal. I hadn't really seen Gaara since junior year, and I don't really want him to remember me the way I was back then.

I had seen him a few times after that but he was always giving me sad glances, or looks of sympathy and it drove me crazy. Sometimes I would catch all my friends looking at me like that, and when I didn't I wanted to punch them. I wanted to scream. It isn't like that, not anymore.

Doing one last once over in the mirror I cleared myself for takeoff grabbed my black blazer off my bed and headed for the door.

I walked into the restaurant as I slipped on my jacket. A pretty Asian hostess already holding menus looked at me and flashed a big grin. I watched as her chocolate brown eyes flashed over me in approval as she tucked a piece of her brown hair behind her ear. I spotted my friends just to the right of her and pointed, flashing a brilliant grin that normally hooked all the ladies and watched her as she gripped the counter.

So I looked pretty hot tonight? I didn't feel so hot. I sighed the fake smile melting from my face as I made my way over to my friends. I managed to plaster another fake smile on my face as my friends caught sight of me. They were all seated in a huge semi-circle booth, with room for only two more people. I noticed that Rock Lee was missing. Gaara reached a hand out across the table for me to reach and I took it glad to see my old friend was not looking at me like I was an abandoned puppy.

I shook Kankuro hand next and leaned in to give Temari a hug and a kiss on the cheek since she was on one of the ends. Sliding in next to Sakura she gave me a kiss on the cheek and flashed me a genuine smile. She seemed pretty happy so see our friends. Yes, I loved them all to death but Gaara most of all could not seem to forget my past. I felt like he was constantly on edge with me, ready for me to lapse back into before.

I felt my smile melting, but I managed to hold onto a small one. It was just one of those days, I suppose. I felt like a lot of my days were one of those. I sighed and began to flip through the menu, cringing at every price on the menu, even their wine was expensive. I felt Sakura's eyes on me but I refused to look. She knew that I had money problems too, the only thing is she didn't seem to realize they were my problems.

"I can catch your bill if you need me to." She whispered into her ear, snaking one of her hands through mine. Her words bit, but her hand was a comfort.

"I am fine Sakura, I can afford one dinner." I said stretching the truth a bit. I could maybe afford this dinner, barely with gritted teeth and maybe no electricity until my next paycheck. I felt her eyes still on me, but I refused to look. I stared intently at the menu until she looked away, but she kept her hand in mine.

"So Naruto, what's been new with you?" I heard Gaara's voice say across the table. I gave him a pointed look, I knew what he was doing and I didn't like it.

"Perfectly fine. I switched apartments since your last visit, but I am still working at the same place." I said hoping to sate this thirst for the knowledge that I was doing okay.

He nodded his head and looked down at his menu. He seemed to be having an eternal battle of sorts, but it was really hard to read him so I wasn't for sure. Looking at the rest of our friends I noticed that Kiba and Hinata were holding hands. Good for Kiba, though I am surprised he didn't tell me. And I am glad too that Hinata found someone who will treat better than I did.

Tonight is just not going to be my night. I could hear Gaara talking about going out for drinks after dinner with Kiba, not something I really wanted to partake in. when I was drunk I was loud, and horny. I would pretty much fuck anything. Pretty gross.

The butterflies in my stomach confirmed that tonight really wasn't my night. The all too familiar feeling of my heart beating a little too fast, and heat rising in my cheeks made me curse under my breath. I didn't even have to look up to know he was there. I didn't even have to look up to know that his eyes had already fallen on me.

I had a perfect view of the doors and glancing up, there he was. Looking as gorgeous as ever. He had on a black suit, but the first button on the white button up was undone and he wasn't wearing a tie. It seemed that this was his business attire. You could also call it classy as fuck.

His black orbs could have burned a hole right though me, or maybe just made me melt. When our eyes met I saw him smirk. He was amused but another meeting. It made me kind of angry, but I am not entirely sure why. When I see him, when I am around him it's like I lose control of myself. It's like… without warning everything goes on high alert. I'm like a sinking ship that's already gone down.

He broke eye contact to be seated by the hostess. He was again with those other two men that I waited that night. The hostess of course seated him only a few tables in front of us, and I had a perfect view of him. Dear lord shoot me now. Not only was he here, so I would be all blush and butterflies the entire night I will also be a puddle of mush by the end because we will be staring at each other the entire night.

He glanced up and caught me staring, to which I blushed harder. It was me who looked away this time, I should be given an award for the amount of willpower that took. I stared intently at the menu like it was the Holy Grail. I could still feel his eyes on me. And was it just me or had the room spiked like twenty degrees.

"I'm getting that grilled duck dish, what are you having Naruto?" Sakura asked me. I glanced over to her and she was eyeing me skeptically. She glanced behind me at Sasuke and then back at me narrowing her eyes slightly. I controlled the instinct to widen my eyes and just shook my head. She read way too much into things, it make me smile a little.

"I will just get the same thing as you." I said sliding my hand from hers and closing the menu. My hand was clammy, and I stared at it a little. Was a traitor. This hand was a traitor and it would be hung for its crime. How dare it get clammy in the presence of Sasuke. It was like a dead giveaway to Sakura, especially when she was holding my damn hand.

I discreetly wiped my hand on my slacks and stared down at the white square was hard not to look at him. My heart was pounding in my chest and my stomach was pretty much a professional gymnast now. My cheeks were hot and I assume resembled cherries stuck to my face. This was so annoying, why did he have to come here. I was here first and all my friends are here. I don't want them to notice, what if they thought I was gay?

I shook my head and blew out a breath, trying to become calm with no avail.

The waitress came finally and asked us for our orders. I ordered a drink then too, because I had come in after everybody else. Rock lee slid in just as the waitress began to take orders and gave us all an apologetic smile. I was surprised that Shikamaru wasn't here, Temari and he had gotten married about a year ago; the last time we were all together.

As if she read my mind Temari read my mind she butted in right after the waitress left "Oh guys, by the way Shikamaru says he sorry he couldn't make it but he was just promoted and you can't take time off for the first two months of the promotion."

Everyone started talking after that, and Sakura turned to Temari to talk about Shikamaru's promotion and no doubt her own. I rolled my eyes as my thoughts were confirmed, and I felt those eyes on me again. I was beginning to get used to the racing heart and my no professional gymnast stomach, but his stare was something I don't think I could ever get used to. It did things to me that I cant even explain. It made me feel like I might just "lose" it in front of everyone, but at the same time it made me want to fidget.

I actually found myself bouncing my leg and flipping a salad fork through my fingers, which I put a stop to immediately. It was hard to contain myself, I had never had him stare at me so long. I felt myself slipping. My mind started creeping over to a dirtier mindset. All I could see were different scenarios where we end up making out. Him, pushing me to the ground, slamming me against the wall. The worst part was that I loved every thought, even if it was with him, and I was the girl in nearly every scenario.

I mentally slapped myself and scrunched up my face. I felt Sakura's eyes on me again. No doubt she was starting to worry again. I ran a hand through my hair and glanced up at me. He was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed. He was smirking and he was staring right at me. I felt like punching him and attacking him with my mouth at the same time. With a great struggle I looked away, only to catch Gaara watching me. he had that look on his face. It made my anger flare. I narrowed my eyes at him, but his expression didn't change. My fists subconsciously balled up and when I felt Sakura's hand on my forearm I couldn't handle it anymore.

All these people god dammit! Give me a fucking break, I am doing the best I can. I yanked my arm from Sakura and glared at her, then looked back over to Gaara still glaring. He looked a little sadder and I practically leapt across the table to beat him down. I burst from the table, afraid of my thoughts and what actions might be taken. Everybody looked at me then, but I couldn't really speak very well. Anger and frustration and the beat of my heart was choking me.

"I… I have to go, I have, and I have to go to the bathroom." All my friends just stared at me. All of them, all shocked or not surprised at all. Sakura looked at me, with hurt in her eyes but I couldn't find the thought to care. I stormed away from them. None of them understood, and that is when I felt alone.

I shoved open the door to the bathroom, grateful nobody was in here. The door swung shut behind me and I made my way over to the sinks. I rested my hands on the counter for support and just stared down. The drain of the white porcelain sink was shiny and distorted my face into a weird swirl. I couldn't lose this, what I have. I worked so hard for this. I gripped the counter harder. I was getting so fucked up over nothing.

They just don't know how far I've come. They don't understand. Nobody knew what shit I went through, I refused to tell anybody. How could I? Whenever I even thought about it I went ballistic and holed up for days. I don't want to hide, but I can't help it.

I was surprised when I was a drop of water fall into the white bowl. Followed by another. And another. Men don't cry, men don't cry, men don't cry. I chanted it to myself, and the knot in my throat slowly went away. I wiped away the tears. It was just dinner. I could make it through that. I shook out my hair with both hand and slapped myself across the face. I did my obligatory pep jumps and after I was a little more loosened up I finally looked at myself in the mirror.

How I didn't notice him, I am not really sure. I suppose I was just used to his presence, my heart was still beating from seeing him only minutes ago. And my stomach had already won globals. I was right when I said my face looked like a pair of cherries had been glued to my cheeks.

Sasuke was smirking. I am not sure how long he was standing there. I turned around to face him. The bane of my existence was in my way of my way out. My eyes widened when he locked the door behind him. What the hell does he think he is doing? His smirk widened further into a small grin when he saw my eyes widen.

He put his hand into his pockets and sauntered towards me. He reminded me of one of those fifties gangsters, always classy and always hot. When he got closer he tipped his chin up and assessed me. I felt subconscious and out of habit ran a hand through my hair.

"How long were you standing there." I asked looking up at him for only a second before casting my glance back down to the grey tiled floor. I would not be pulled into his spell. This wasn't fucking Hogwarts. Yet my cheeks got hotter and my heart beat faster. My stomach just did more flips. It felt a lot like one of those butterfly releases you do in second grade.

"Long enough. Do you always hit yourself? Or just around like a rabbit?" he asked. I could practically hear the smirk on his words. His voice made my legs tremble and my heart beat faster. I couldn't help but think about those racing horses… if they run too fast their hearts burst. That's how mine felt. My palms felt sticky again and I tried to wipe them on my pants.

"No only when I…" I didn't know how to finish, because he was the cause of my face slaps and jumps. And the heat in my cheeks. And my flying heart. And my butterfly infested gymnast stomach. Damn him. Damn him to hell.

"Only when you what? When you get flustered?" he asked and I couldn't help but look up at him wide eyed in horror. Did he know how he made me feel? How my heart felt right now?

"Well I-" I began, but I couldn't finish

"Let's face it. You like me. I make your heart pound and your blood sear your veins." He said stepping closer to me. My entire body froze, sans my jello legs. I felt faint, my heart couldn't handle this, I couldn't handle this. My hands were shaking so bad that I could been accused of being a crack addict. My words were choked in my throat. He was too close, I couldn't even think. Everything was just a jumble, it sounded a lot like "shammmaaannafnddddduurrsassfhfhfddddukeeerrrr" with some drool thrown in.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He knew he had the power, he could feel it. I knew because he raised his chin higher and smiled. It felt kind of evil, you know like the way they take pictures of the bad guys in movies… well he looked like that only sexy as fuck.

He grabbed my bright orange tie and I fumbled to grab the counter behind me for support. He saw the action and he smiled wider. He was so gorgeous it wasn't fair. And I could smell his breath and oh god. Just him. He smelled like sex and hot and beautiful. He smelled like those four hundred dollar colognes that I always admired but never had the money for. I was really admiring it now.

He leaned in closer and stopped short of my lips. Our noses were brushing. I didn't even really know him. All I honestly knew about the guy is that his name was Sasuke Uchiha and he was really rich. He was my current fuck buddies boss and if she found out she would wring me out like a dirty rag.

Yet none of that seemed to matter. I don't think I could resist him even if I tried. Even if he did something horrible and treated me like shit, I think I would still come crawling back. Just because I am a pussy like that.

"I… I am not gay you know." I stammered out, all choked up. My voice was barely even a whisper, I had a hard time hearing myself over my beating heart.

Sasuke froze a little, as though he was contemplating something. I knew he had come to a decision when I looked into his eyes.

"Nor am I." he said. I was confused, but then he finished. "Only for you." He whispers, he can't help but smirk. My eyes widened and slammed shut as he leaned in the rest of the way. When our lips touched I felt my legs give away. Sasuke wrapped an arm around my back to support me while I held onto the counter, for it was all I could consciously do.

His lips felt like satin on mine. It felt as though we had been lovers for years, and our lips melded together perfectly. It was like everything collided and shattered at the same time. I felt faint and my heart was beating faster than it should. My head was light and when Sasuke pulled away I was angry. He didn't do anything more than a peck. What the fuck. Then I mentally slapped myself. What the hell was that? What the fuck?

I snapped out of my deliria, shaky legged. I tried to push him away but he was still holding my tie; I knew it was a bad choice. He gripped my tie tightly and I watched in horror as he licked his lips and smiled. It was like I was some sort of prey and he was the big scary jungle cat. I wanted to lean in for another kiss, I wanted to know what that tongue felt like on mine… what it felt like everywhere.

Sasuke leaned in for my ear. "You're mine." He whispered and with that he left. He just walked away. he unlocked the door and left, leaving me an emotional wreck and shaking like a leaf. This was so not good.

* * *

**So? what did you think? i have been anticipating this scene from chapter one, but i had to be patient. honestly i think the story gets better with each chapter. i actually hate the first one, lol. i am really starting to like the character i am giving Naruto. i think in this chapter you get to know more about him which is something i really enjoy writing about too(:**

**please comment and all that jazz, thanks and love you guys!**


End file.
